


Pressed for Time

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alabama Hen House, Blow Jobs, Blumpkins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Keith has been thinking about sucking Shiro's cock all morning and finds a tiny sliver of time during the day to do so. Unfortunately for Shiro, Keith is fervent in his goal, and wont stop at anything until he gets what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry someone really wanted blumpkin Sheith lol

Keith kneaded his lower lip between his teeth, head leaning on his hand and left leg shaking rapidly. Calling him restless was an understatement. His day was going from bad to worse, and he had no one to blame but himself. In the grand scheme of things, today was the same as any other day. He had his duties on Earth with the other paladins, and Shiro was scheduled for almost the entire day with different responsibilities of his own. They weren’t meant to cross paths today —which was normal.

The issue was that Keith _needed_ to see Shiro. Even if for only a few minutes. He’d make it work —he had no choice. He made the mistake of waking up horny and then _staying_ horny throughout the day no matter how hard he tried to get his mind out of the gutter. There was no helping it. When the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes in the mornings was a pretty chest, sculpted abs, and the handsome features of an angel, it was next to impossible restraining yourself from popping a boner. 

Keith had woken Shiro up to his hungry kisses. He traced the other’s jaw with his lips, teeth brushing the skin lightly as he descended to the crook of his neck. Shiro sighed in bliss as Keith’s mouth busied itself with the protruding collarbone leading down to his cleavage. Keith’s hand found its way between Shiro’s legs at the same time that his teeth kneaded a pert nipple. Shiro arched his back and moaned, and Keith felt the beginnings of his arousal build at the base of his stomach.

Keith barely started his standard foreplay when Shiro suddenly sat up.

“What time is it?!”

“Mphs smvph?”

“Huh?” Shiro asked while rubbing the sleep and arousal from his eyes.

Keith pulled his mouth away from the outline of Shiro’s dick beneath his boxers to speak. “It’s seven?”

“Shit,” Shiro hissed. “Sorry Keith,” he added while lifting his legs over the edge of the bed and away from Keith. “I have to go.”

“Go? Go where?”

“Today’s the Atlas' test run.”

 _Fuck._ Keith had totally forgotten about that. Shiro even told him the night before that he needed to be out by 7:20 AM at the latest.

“Are you sure you don’t need Voltron?”

“We’ll have the MFE’s and th—”

Just then, the sound of Shiro’s datapad pulled their attention away from each other and towards the glowing device. Shiro outstretched his prosthetic, and Keith observed it float past his nose and towards the end of the room to take purchase of the device and bring it back. 

Shiro looked around the room until he found his shirt. Pulling it over his head, Shiro hastily combed his fingers through his hair before picking up the call, ensuring that the sight of their bed, messy blankets, crumpled tissues, and the bright pinks and purples of a sex toy or two were out of sight to the caller.

“Good morning, Commander. Yes. Yes, I’m on my way,” Keith watched with a pathetic half-chub as Shiro discreetly pinched his cheek and headed towards the bathroom while speaking to the person on the other line for a moment longer behind closed doors before Keith heard the other hang up the call. Keith didn’t even have a chance to gather the energy to stand and invite himself into Shiro’s shower before the other was done. Shiro freshened up in record time. Before Keith knew it, Shiro was stepping into a new pair of boxers and a clean Garrison uniform, hair already dry and styled, and the growing erection Keith had worked so hard to build completely flaccid. 

_He must have taken a cold shower._

It was the only plausible explanation given that the only other way Shiro chose to get rid of his morning wood was by using Keith’s mouth, hand, or asshole. 

“Sorry, baby. Duty calls. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Right,” Keith croaked while Shiro planted a chaste kiss against his lips. “Tonight.”

Keith knew he wouldn’t be able to wait that long, which took him to his present situation. Keith’s elbow was propped on the boardroom table and his curled fist held his head steady despite his shaking leg. He and the paladins had been tasked with several small but important humanitarian services across different regions of the Earth to assist with its speedy recovery. The paladins were always briefed before their individual missions. Keith was certain he could sneak some time with Shiro between the briefing and his getting to Black and travelling to where he needed to go. The issue was finding Shiro and taking him somewhere isolated for _at least_ ten minutes.

Keith was pent up enough to finish sooner if need be.

_Hey. Where are you?_

He sent the message to Shiro approximately thirty minutes before his meeting with the other paladins ended. Keith was lucky that Shiro answered right as he walked out of the boardroom doors and through the Garrison halls, automatically heading towards his and Shiro’s bedroom the moment he saw the other’s response. 

_Just got back. I have to report to the heads in half an hour._

_Great. Come back to our room._

_Right now?_

_Yeah._

_???_

Keith didn’t reply to Shiro’s confusion. He made a beeline through the training sim station, expertly avoiding the cadet practicing their combat and only needing to take down a single robot that got in his way as he tried to cut corners to get to his room faster. Keith scowled as his hasty walk turned into an all-out sprint. Time was precious and space wolf was nowhere to be seen.

Keith all but bodied the door as he entered the room. Fifteen minutes had passed since he messaged Shiro, due to the unforeseen circumstances of a few excited cadets momentarily cornering him for a selfie or two (twenty-seven). That left him with only fifteen minutes with Shiro —and knowing the other’s punctuality and need to leave early in order to be on time, maybe even less.

“Shiro?” Keith called out. He did a quick search in the bedroom before noticing a light under the bathroom door. Keith barged in without knocking.

“K-Keith?!”

“Hey. Good, you’re here.”

“I... yeah? Keith I’m literally...”

Shiro didn’t complete his sentence, but he gestured to his sitting figure. 

“Are you almost done?”

“Keith if you have to go—”

“No Shiro,” Keith grumbled while unzipping his pants in front of the other.

“Oh,” Shiro croaked, eyes immediately falling on Keith’s erection. Keith had it tucked under the waistband of his pants all day. It didn’t let up once, to his annoyance. Even when he tried to think about gross and disgusting things. Gorey wounds, diseases and infections, Lance... 

Nothing worked. The image of Shiro earlier that morning, beautiful and godly in his sleep, chest bare and white, unruly bangs fanning over his smooth forehead and over thick brows made Keith’s dick hard and his thirst unyielding. He _almost_ got to suck that man's cock in the morning. 

Almost.

Keith’s drive was unrelenting. He would get what he wanted.

“I’m gonna suck you off Shiro.”

Shiro looked stuck between bewildered and slightly aroused as he continued to eye the erection Keith was now stroking.

“Keith, I... C-can't this wait until tonight?”

“Normally, yes.” Keith admitted while crouching in front of the toilet seat and pulling Shiro’s pants and underwear down to his ankles. “But today hasn’t been a normal day for me.”

“You need more self-control,” Shiro squawked in sheer embarrassment. 

“And you need to open your legs more.”

Shiro didn’t do as instructed, but he also didn’t fight Keith’s hands from forcing his thighs apart either. Keith got to work despite Shiro’s weak protests. He pumped Shiro’s member until it started growing. Guiding the head to his lips, Keith dragged his tongue along the tip one, twice; three times before planting a loving kiss over the taut skin. 

“Keith, this is the weirdest thing you’ve done to me.”

“Is it?” Keith asked while remembering what they did last night. Shiro’s thoughts must have mirrored his own as he opened his mouth to protest, but before he could come up with a counter argument, Keith’s hot mouth encompassed his member, interrupting his thoughts. 

Shiro hissed at the sudden pleasure. “Keith, seriously...”

Keith hummed around his member, which caused an incredible shudder from Shiro. Keith was able to bob his head over the other’s erect cock for a solid thirty seconds before Shiro’s fingers combed through his hair and tugged him away. 

“Baby please.” Shiro expression was precious. It was a mix of inconvenienced and irritated with a large helping of affectionate and aroused. Shiro wanted him to stop without stopping. "I don't have time for this."

“Just keep doing your business,” Keith reassured the other. “You’re good at multitasking.”

“I...”

Shiro didn’t have a chance to respond as Keith resumed his earlier motions. 

Taking a shuddering breath at the heat pooling to his lower stomach (an effect Shiro had on him while doing virtually nothing) Keith mouthed the tip of Shiro’s dick, his breath hitched and movements keen. Keith wanted to make Shiro feel incredible. He wanted to make the other forget his bashfulness and embrace the pleasure of getting head.

Keith guided his tongue between Shiro’s slit and swallowed back the bead of precum that had formed at the tip, tasting Shiro. Keith moaned happily around his cock, and Shiro shuddered beneath him once again —almost violently. It was a good sign. The shivers and moans meant that Shiro was enjoying himself. His verbal protests had stopped. 

“God Keith,” Shiro breathed after a moment. 

Keith moaned in approval and swallowed what he could, wanting the taste of Shiro to settle in his mouth and hopefully stay etched into his taste buds for the rest of his life. Keith stroked himself as he hallowed his cheeks and widened his mouth around Shiro. He leaned further into him, trying to take as much as possible. He wanted to swallow Shiro’s girth in its entirety. 

“Fuck,” Shiro hissed. Keith tried not to giggle at the sound of the other legitimately multitasking as he received head. Instead, Keith circled his tongue around Shiro and moaned around him again, knowing that the vibration was often what sent Shiro over the edge. Keith got three quarters of the way over Shiro’s length before the threat of gagging enticed him to pull back up. Keith swirled his tongue around Shiro’s head, buying himself time to breathe before going down on him again. He repeated the action over and over until he set a steady pace for himself. Keith calmly stroked himself in a cadence similar to the one his mouth had set for Shiro. Hearing the other’s hitched breath in synchrony with his own pleasure often set Keith off, and indeed, his dick twitched in his grasp and his balls tensed in anticipation every time Shiro moaned his name or wriggled beneath him.

“Keith,” Shiro mumbled. It was the only coherent sound to escape his lips. He tugged at Keith’s hair harder while whimpering his name. Keith hummed happily around the other’s cock, familiar with the sound. Shiro’s whines meant that he was close and desperate.

The mere thought of Shiro about to shoot his hot load down his throat was enough to send Keith over the edge. He hurriedly pumped his own member, muffled moans unrhythmic and overpowering Shiro’s noises. His own desperate groans cause Shiro to roll his hips and chase the pleasure of Keith’s mouth, the act nearly gagging Keith. Shiro pulled Keith’s hair and fucked his mouth in earnest, the restraint preventing Keith from moving away to tell Shiro he was close.

Shiro’s pelvis automatically snapped upward as he purred his compliments, assuring Keith that he felt amazing until Keith was whimpering and coming undone over his hand. Shiro was close to follow. He cursed his warning but didn’t pull Keith away. Shiro’s hips jutted forward, and his muscles spasmed as he released his load into Keith’s mouth. Keith moaned blithely at the hot spunk pouring into his mouth, and pulled away only when Shiro gently tugged his head away from him. Shiro released his hair, and Keith swallowed his spunk before clearing his throat and attempting to catch his breath, cheek resting on Shiro’s thigh as he tried to regain his composure.

“Keith you... are absolutely insane.”

Keith chuckled and sat up straighter. He had perfected the act of sitting on his heels, and the hard, tiled bathroom floor didn’t hurt his knees the way they might have others who were potentially giving their significant other head while they were on the toilet.

“Sorry,” Keith grinned up at Shiro. “I just needed to get that out of my system.”

“You and I both,” Shiro grumbled. His embarrassment seemed to come back tenfold. His rosy cheeks turned scarlet in the matter of seconds as what he and Keith did finally caught up with him. “Please Keith,” Shiro croaked while covering his face with both hands. “Get out of here and let me...”

“Finish pooping?”

Shiro slid his hands under Keith’s armpits and lifted him off the floor like he weighed nothing. Using his floating bionic arm, Shiro pushed Keith out of their bathroom, closed the door behind Keith’s exposed rump, and locked the door with a loud _click._

Keith stared at the jizz webbing his fingers. “Uh Shiro? I need to wash my hand.”

“You can _wait,"_ Shiro called from the other side of the door. Keith huffed in amusement. Shiro wasn’t mad at him per se, but he was definitely going to avoid eye contact with him and every other Garrison individual until he accepted that he had received his first, and probably not his last, blumpkin from Keith.


	2. Alabama Hen House

Keith was insatiable and Shiro was an enabler. He pretended he hated what Keith did to him all those weeks ago in the middle of the day, but Keith knew it was a front. Where Shiro was the type to follow certain societal rules, Keith was a little more lenient. This, however, did not apply in the privacy of their little home at the Garrison nor in their room in the Atlas. The Shiro Keith knew was a mix of organized, disciplined, and efficient with the hidden qualities of a sexual being and a devote partner.

The second time they did _that_ was Shiro’s call. He overslept after accidentally setting his alarm for the PM, and despite the rush to leave, he wanted Keith. 

It was always difficult for the two to pull away from each other. Some mornings were easier than others. On days where they spent their time involved in each other’s work, and shared the night together, the morning after was a little less painful for the two. Shiro and Keith were able to separate from each other and start their days punctual and without hiccup. On days where they barely saw each other and would crash at different times in their shared bed later that night... _those_ mornings after were impossible. Keith clung to Shiro like a koala, whining when the other sat up and mumbled that he had to go. Likewise, sometimes Keith’s lithe figure slipped out of Shiro’s grip to save him a couple more minutes of sleep while preparing for the day, only for Shiro to pull him back using his bionic arm. 

There was no time for relief despite the two constantly searching for it. Doing anything in bed was out of the question. They had risked being late far too many times, and neither enjoyed being unprofessional. They had tried being efficient before as well. Shower sex took them longer than they could afford and one fucking the other while they attempted freshening up didn’t get them very far either.

Gagging on one’s toothbrush while getting pounded from behind was never fun.

The only time they got their needed sweet relief was when they did...

The first time Keith was on the receiving end was an experience. He understood Shiro’s shock and confusion and simultaneous discomfort and embarrassment. It shouldn’t feel good getting head while in the process of...

And yet it did. And you got your work done at the same time while completing without the urge for a second round. It was strange but it worked.

At least for them and their busy schedules.

***

Keith opened his eyes to Shiro’s hand stroking him beneath his boxers. Now conscious from his slumber, Keith inhaled sharply and shuddered at the heat pooling to his lower stomach. 

“Morning, baby.”

Keith hummed and turned towards Shiro, curling into the other’s chest. Shiro kissed his hair and continued pumping his length in a slow, even rhythm. Both ignored the beeping datapad in favour of savoring the moment. Keith’s hips jerked forward as Shiro quickened his pace. He gripped the other’s shoulder tightly and buried his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck, moaning his name heatedly as he felt the climb of his orgasm spread through his veins.

“Mm, don’t want you cumming yet,” Shiro cooed while releasing his grip from Keith’s cock to massage his balls. Keith whimpered and breathed the other’s name when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

“Don’t you have to go?”

“Hmm?”

“Yeah the—” Keith backed away from Shiro to look at him. “—the diplomats. You said it was an early meeting right? Nine in the morning?”

“It’s only seven Keith,” Shiro smiled. He squeezed Keith’s balls and dragged his hand back along Keith’s erection, his strokes once again resuming a lazy pace. He was barely touching Keith’s taut skin. It was just enough stimulation to drive him crazy. 

“Seven... forty-five...” Keith hissed between clenched teeth. _God,_ Shiro’s palm was big and warm and yet refused to encompass Keith in its entirety. 

“Still have time,” Shiro chuckled.

“No...” Keith blinked away his arousal at the thought of his conversation with Allura the other day. “No, you really don’t. Nine was for their time zone. They’re an hour ahead.” The diplomats had said nine, which meant eight for those in the Garrison. Many would be tuning in through video conference and didn’t bother converting the time for those in different continents. It was Allura and Veronica who noticed the miscommunication the night before.

“Their...” Shiro’s hand comically froze over Keith’s cock, holding it at the base like a microphone. “I was supposed to switch the alarm...” he mumbled in dread, realizing that he hadn’t. 

Keith nodded.

“It’s _eight_ fourty-five for them?”

He nodded again. The colour drained from Shiro’s face. He had fifteen minutes to get ready.

“Shit,” he hissed as he removed himself from Keith to rush into the bathroom. The sound of the showerhead’s rushing water became apparent almost immediately. Keith was certain that Shiro jumped in without taking off his clothes. 

Keith stretched his limbs like a cat and scratched his stomach, trying to ignore the tent in his boxers. He really wanted to relieve himself, but a more stubborn, unrelenting part of him wanted Shiro to finish what he started. 

Keith eventually convinced himself to stand. He grabbed Shiro’s neatly folded change of clothes and brought it to him. He set it on the counter of their bathroom and reached for his toothbrush. Keith blinked at his reflection, wondering if he should bother popping the collar of his uniform later that morning to hide the dark purple bruise on his neck, or let it be. Choosing to worry about it later, Keith spat and rinsed his mouth right as Shiro turned off the running water and all about jumped out of the tub and directly onto the toilet.

Keith threw the other his towel, and Shiro snatched it mid-air with practiced ease and began drying his hair. Keith chuckled at the sound of the other’s steady stream. Shiro always peed when sitting, body relieving his bladder while getting comfortable emptying his bowels. 

“You’re making pretty good time,” Keith mentioned while walking over to Shiro.

“Yeah?” the other asked with a smile. He looked up at Keith, hair messy and sticking up every which way, when his attention fell to Keith’s boxers.

“Yeah. You have six minutes.”

Keith took purchase of Shiro’s towel and resumed to act of drying his hair, freeing Shiro’s hands for something else.

“Well you have three, max.” Shiro stated.

“That should be fine,” Keith admitted, voice tight as Shiro tugged down the waistband of his underwear. He had been edged on well in the morning and was certain he’d spill if Shiro so much as kissed the head of his cock.

“Good. Because you’re on your own otherwise.”

“Harsh,” Keith grinned. And then he shuddered as Shiro blew hot air around his erection. Shiro ran his tongue along Keith's length, starting from the base of his cock right to the slit. Keith gasped and held the towel in his grasp with vice grip, forgetting his duty as hair dryer in order to force Shiro’s head further onto his erection. 

_Wow._ Feeling Shiro’s hot mouth encompass his twitching penis never failed to set Keith’s body on fire. Shiro swirled his tongue and bobbed his head over Keith expertly, quickly getting to work. 

_“Oh, fuck...”_ Keith hissed as Shiro experimentally encompassed as much as Keith’s length as possible. Keith twitched in his mouth, another whispered curse escaping his lips. Shiro usually worked his way into deep-throating him, but this time, he took Keith fully with a single bob of his head.

“Shiro, please...” he rasped. Shiro removed his bionic hand from Keith’s thigh and dragged his digits behind Keith’s back and between his buttocks. Shiro circled the rim of Keith’s anus, teasing the entrance but never quite pushing in, making Keith chase the pressure. How he wished Shiro would press into him. What he would give for a few more minutes with the other so they could do as they pleased.

Shiro continued the act of swirling his tongue and bobbing his head over Keith's length. Shiro moaned around Keith as well, the added sensation of his vocal chords vibrating along his member pushing Keith closer and closer to the edge. 

_“Ah,_ a—almost,” Keith whimpered. He could feel the heat rising up his spine. His balls were tensing and his cock twitched within the warm walls of Shiro’s slick mouth. Shiro pushed as far down as he could without gagging, nose brushing the coarse hairs peppering Keith's lower stomach. 

“Shiro... you feel so good,” Keith hissed. He let the towel fall from his hands as he combed his fingers through Shiro’s damp hair. Keith tugged at the longer strands of Shiro’s white hair every time his hips instinctively bucked in pleasure, saving Shiro from gagging at the sudden thrusts despite the other swallowing him whole. He didn’t want to risk giving the other a sore throat right before his meeting.

Oh, right. The meeting.

Keith inhaled deeply, reminding himself to breathe as he began bucking his hips in a rush to complete as quickly as possible. He tried to repeat the action, however Shiro moaned around his cock once again, making Keith gasped and cry out his name. Keith closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Shiro. He lost himself to the act of receiving head.

“Shiro, I’m close...” Keith rasped.  

Shiro hummed around Keith’s cock, one finger pressing against his rim with only a little resistance. Keith was still loosened from the night before, and both had failed to clean him of Shiro’s spunk, some of which provided just enough lubrication for Shiro to push through if he chose to do as such. The moan Keith let out was breathy and hid the sigh of Shiro’s name; affectionate and desperate. Shiro continued stroking Keith with his mouth until Keith tensed beneath him. 

“Shiro,” Keith gasped. “Shiro I’m—” Keith sighed in bliss as Shiro pushed his finger past his sphincter, the heat and pain causing the tension in his balls to relax, releasing his seed into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro moved his head back just enough so that his lips encompassed the head of Keith’s cock, encouraging him to continue pooling into his mouth. Keith’s groan was low and broken. His stomach muscles convulsed, and his hips instinctively snapped forward with each rope of cum that spilled out of him. Keith’s held onto Shiro’s hair like his life depended on it.

When Keith pulled away, he listened to the discreet gulp of Shiro swallowing his seed.

“Good?” Keith asked.

“Yeah,” Shiro grinned.

“I told you I’d be done in time.”

“Works out ‘cause I’m done too. Now look away.”

Keith laughed as he turned his back to Shiro to let him wipe, head dizzy as he came down from his high. He busied himself with picking up Shiro’s messily discarded clothes and shoving them into the hamper, humming happily as he basked in post-orgasmic bliss. Shiro was only this messy when he was in a rush, and Keith didn’t mind looking after him a little to make his life easier. Shiro flushed and washed his hands quickly. He brushed his teeth and put on his clothes while Keith brushed and styled his hair. Within seconds of a chaste kiss and a tight hug, Shiro was rushing through their door and trotting down the hallway with only a minute to spare, his _I love you_ one of the millions Keith would hear for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no words for this one. I hope you guys enjoy learning new words. 
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on twitter if you get to the end LOL  
> @Kroligane

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting to the end. @ me on twitter if you did lol (@Kroligane)


End file.
